May I Bathe You?
by Crimson Creature Izumi
Summary: Short one shot fic about bath time. Rin's 17 here. . .R&R please


May I Bathe You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

It started out like any other morning, I woke up from pleasant dreams of my lord, except this morning I was a bit late. With memories of my last tardy entrance, I hurried to groom myself to his utmost liking so that I would not be punished again.

As I started to turn to serve my master I suddenly stumbled backward, something had blocked my path. My head shot up to meet the mystical golden ones that belonged to my lord. A gasp escaped my mouth and I dropped to my knees immediately to show my humble apology.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me"

I dared not look up until he turned his back, but he did not.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

No answer. I hesitantly lifted my head to look at my master, not in the eye of course. He stared coldly at me and I dropped my head again, looking at the elegant floorboards of my lord's mansion.

"You're late," he said

Then he turned and walked back to his room. I silently exhaled and followed him, admiring how his long silver hair waved about as he slowly made his way through the maze of halls back to his room.

I touched my face, how was it that I was now seventeen and lord sesshomaru didn't look a day over twenty, though he was over a century old. Oh, I knew, it was because he never showed anyone his emotions. That way my lord would stay youthful forever. I giggled and lord sesshomaru turned momentarily to set me in place.

Lord sesshomaru opened the large wooden doors that led to his room and sat at the vanity. I kneeled down to retrieve the rag from the bucket of hot water and wrung it. My lord was not capable of cleaning his face because of his sharp nails. I challenged myself and touched my lord's face with my free hand before gently running the cloth across his lips.

My lord looked curiously, or as curious as he gets, at me. I smiled shyly and moved on to wiping the sleep and yesterdays makeup out of his eyes. Once again I dipped the rag, wrung it, and wiped down my lord's neck. I didn't know if it was just my imagination or my lord had moaned when I rubbed a particular part of his throat.

After I had cleansed my masters face he dismissed me from his quarters so he could get in his bath clothes. I went to retrieve the bath soaps and oils while he was dressing. When I returned my lord emerged from his room and walked past me to the bathhouse. I made sure I was at a reasonable distance until I finally followed him.

We arrived at the bathhouse and my lord dropped his robe. I nearly fainted at the sight. He was even more beautiful with his clothes off than on. I could hardly see anything but his arms and legs because of his elegant length of hair and tail, but he was beautiful nonetheless. I blushed as I noticed I was staring.

My lord turned, "Join me"

"M-My lord?"

He turned around and sat in the water. Unsure of myself, I loosened my obi. When I was sure he was serious, I took off my obi, kimono, and tied up my hair. I was embarrassed, being naked in front of my master. I looked down at the water.

Searching for something to do, I spotted the soaps and oils.

"My lord, would you like me to bathe you?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked blankly at me and said, "On the contrary"

I gave him a questioning look, "My lord?"

"I want to bathe you," he said

I shuddered and looked down, "But this one is not worthy of lord Sesshomaru's affection"

"You are worthy of what I tell you," he said coolly, "and you are worthy of this"

I was on the verge of tears, how could I be so blunt as to tell my lord what I was worthy of? I fought back the tears that threatened to escape, knowing how much it would annoy my master.

I sniffled, "Yes my lord, you are right," I said, "I'm sorry"

He nodded and reached for a sponge. He then retrieved one of the soaps, sakurambo; cherry blossom. My lord lathered the sponge and then began to rub it over my neck and breast. He rubbed over one of my nipples and I gasped; a curious expression appeared on his face.

"Stand," he said

Though I was embarrassed, I obediently obeyed and stood. My lord looked over my naked form curiously and slowly began to scrub my stomach. He stood on his knees and beckoned me to sit on the edge of the bath, I did. He parted my legs and I looked to my side in embarrassment. My lord grabbed my chin and jerked my head back so I could look.

"I'm sorry," I said

He proceeded to sponge soap bubbles on my pubic area and massage them into my curls. I gasped and almost giggled because my lord had been tickling me, unintentionally of course. I was beginning to get aroused seeing my lord there, rubbing out my imperfections.

He slid his finger on the inside of my lips, careful not to cut me, and began to massage the soap in. I was feeling a mix of pain, pleasure, and fear all at once. I began to slowly loose control and moaned, pushing my hips forward into his fingers.

My lord suddenly plunged his fingers inside of me and began pumping them in and out. I shut my eyes tight and moaned.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru"

He pumped his fingers in once more and I couldn't hold it, I spilled in his fingers. Exhausted, I leaned back on my hands and exhaled loudly. As I opened my eyes, I noticed him licking his fingers. My eyes widened at the sudden realization of what had just happened and I panicked.

"My lord!" I exclaimed, "I so sorry"

He merely growled and grabbed my thighs, yanking me toward him. He took the sponge, filled it with water, and squeezed water over my pubic area to wash away the soap. I was afraid my lord was angry that I wasn't opening my legs enough, so I spread my thighs farther apart.

"My lord, am I upsetting you?"

"Uhn, quiet Rin, just enjoy this"

I looked down at his curious, hungry face and obeyed. As long as my master was happy, I was happy.

"Ok"

His face went to my pubic area and I suddenly felt a warm pleasure come over me. I opened my mouth and moaned loudly. I felt his teeth nip my most sensitive area and then his tongue went inside me. I sucked in so much air I almost choked. My hands went into his long soft hair.

"Mmmmnaah, my lord!"

I gathered his hair into ponytail so I could see his beautiful face. With my free and, I softly touched my lord's cheek. He brought his face up and looked me straight in the eye. Then he pushed me back on the floor and positioned himself on top of me. His hair blanketed both of us from the outside.

He looked at me for a moment and then his head dropped to my chest. He brought a hand to his head and tossed his hair back behind him. We laid like that for a moment until my lord lifted his head and put his lips to mine.

"M-"

"Don't say anything, Rin"

I sniffled and he kissed me again, "Just, stay with me"

I smiled, "Always"

My lord continued to kiss me on my neck and down to my breast. He licked and nibbled on my breast before moving down again. I dared to stop him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I said, "I want to make you happy now"

I didn't wait for a response. I switched positions and sank back into the water on my knees. My lord had already sat up and was about to move when I took his member into my hand. He relaxed as I placed my mouth over the tip.

"See my lord, I can please you too"

A growl escaped his throat and my lord pushed my head down onto his member. I almost gagged at having his full length penetrate my throat, but I resisted. Instead, I slowly brought my mouth up and went all the way back down, getting used to my master's large shaft.

I looked up at my master as I sluggishly moved my head up and down off him. To my surprise, he had that same odd, curious look on his face that he had when he was bathing me. I looked back down in shame, was I not pleasing my master?

Lord Sesshomaru placed his hand on the top of my head, gripped a handful of hair, and wrenched my head back and off of his effect shaft. He gave an animalistic growl and claimed my lips, biting, licking, and devouring my very soul.

He suddenly broke the kiss and shoved my head back down on him. My lord touched my chin, indicating he wanted me to look at him while I did it. I came up and kissed the tip, then plunged forth, all the while, keeping my eyes glued to my master's stunning face.

After a few more bobs, I found my master's facial expression change from curious, to frustrated, then to relaxed. At that moment, I felt a thick, warm fluid shoot down my throat and I quickly brought my mouth off of his member and caught the substance in my hand when it came out of my mouth.

I held my hand out and examined the white solution, "What is it my lord?"

"What do you think it is, Rin?" he asked

I looked closely, "Milk?"

A smirk crossed my lord's face, "You could say that"

I smiled in delight, "I _love_ milk!"

I slurped the liquid off my hand, played with it in my mouth, and swallowed it.

"My lord," I said, "It does _not_ taste like milk"

Lord Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow

"It taste like. . . um. . . honey and salt," I said

Lord Sesshomaru shook his head and laid back into the water. He dunked his head under and came back up, his hair sticking to all of him and blanketing his face.

"Sit here," he said beckoning me to sit on his lap

I placed one leg on each side of my lord and sat down between his legs. He wrapped his tail around me and I was surprised to find it still dry and fluffy.

"You know what you taste like?" my lord asked

I shook my head, clearing the hair from in front of his face

"You taste like a plum," he said, "bitter then sweet. Delicious"

"Lord Sesshomaru," I said, "But doesn't this disobey your morals of demon human relationships?"

My lord immediately brought his hands around back and gripped until he pierced my skin. I shuddered and apologized repeatedly until his hold loosened.

"It does not matter with you," he said, "It doesn't matter with someone you. . . care for"

"My lord?"

Tears were welling up in my eyes and I could not stop them this time. My master was telling me he had real _feelings_ for me. They fell from my eyes and into the water under us making tiny indentions and vibrations.

"Don't cry, it's a sign of weakness," he said coolly

"I'm sorry, my lord," I said, gathering some water and splashing my face with it

Lord Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned back. He looked so cute when his hair was wet; it laid flat over his head and his ears stuck out. I giggled and hesitantly kissed his lips.

"My lord?"

"Hmm?"

"May I bathe you now?"

"Bathe me?"

I nodded

"You may"

"Thank you, my lord"

. . . . .And then it happened all over again. . . . .

The End 

A/N: Please R&R, it really does help. Oh, and I'm really sorry if I didn't satisfy some people's needs with the lemon, I just felt that Sesshomaru is just not one to rush into having sex with a human so soon. . . Sorry, and I just wanted to say that Sesshomaru was not meant to be a spoiled brat in this fic, I just had an experience with my nails that resulted in me almost poking out my eye. Long nails _are_ difficult to groom yourself with, so sometimes you have to have someone else do it for you. . . Ok, that's it. . .

-Izumi-


End file.
